Sinfonía para el diablo
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Tras un Tercer Impacto fallido y el colapso de la Tecnología de Dios, no queda sino seguir viviendo. ¿Qué fue de Shinji, Asuka y Rei cinco años después del colegio? Un trabajo único en su tipo, de profunda introspección, traducido desde 2002 a 2007.
1. Parte primera

ADVERTENCIA: Continuidad alternativa. Diverge de la serie a partir  
del episodio 24.

------------------------------------------------------------------

SINFONÍA PARA EL DIABLO

Por Daniel Snyder  
Versión castellana de Miguel García  
------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia caía como granallas en la noche de Hokkaido. Era abril,  
lo que alguna vez había sido primavera, y el olor de la lluvia en  
el centro de la ciudad, hacía poco reconstruido, lavaba por igual  
el pavimento y el aire. La gente salía pese al aguacero, caminando  
por la ciudad en busca de diversión y camaradería.

Una pareja joven caminaba del brazo. Ella vestía un impermeable  
blanco abotonado al cuello. Con una mano impedía que basculase  
en su cadera el bolso color rojo vivo, con la otra sostenía el  
paraguas sobre las cabezas de ambos. Él llevaba chaqueta deportiva  
y pantalones caqui. Se hacía tintinear ausentemente las monedas  
en el bolsillo. Aunque los dos eran visitantes en la ciudad, él miraba  
de un lado a otro, mostrándose inquieto, mientras ella caminaba con  
paso decidido.

Se detuvieron fuera de un bar. Ella le dijo:

--Este es el local del que me habló Junko-san. ¿Entramos a ver  
qué tal?

--Sí, por qué no --contestó él--. "Mark's"... ¿será el nombre del  
dueño o algo así?

Ella asintió:

--Junko-san dijo que era extranjero. --Oyó por un momento los  
sonidos provenientes del interior, luego añadió--: Pero no parece  
lleno.

Quedaron en silencio, víctimas de su propia indecisión, antes de que  
ella preguntara directamente:

--¿Entramos?

--Sí, por qué no --dijo él, repitiendo su veredicto anterior.

Ella sacudió la lluvia del paraguas, luego volvió a tomar el brazo  
de él. Entraron.

El bar en sí estaba iluminado de manera casi dolorosa. La  
decoración interior consistía de mesas blancas, sillas blancas, una  
barra blanca, paredes cubiertas de espejos, e incandescentes luces  
blancas. Los ojos de la pareja fueron atraídos por los únicos colores  
del bar. Una corrida de botellas ocupaba la repisa detrás de donde  
el barman servía tragos a una aglomeración de oficinistas. Hablaban  
distendidamente en grupos de tres y cuatro.

--¿Buscamos una mesa? --preguntó ella, tratando de distinguir  
dónde se hallaban las sillas en el entorno de blanco sobre blanco.  
Al no recibir respuesta, lo punceteó con un dedo--. ¿Toji?

--Me lleva el carajo --dijo él--. ¿Sabes quién creo que es ese de allá  
al final?

Este era claramente el rezagado, el invitado a última hora y casi  
al pasar. Vestía de manera idéntica a sus colegas de traje opaco.  
Traía el pelo castaño oscuro más desordenado que el de sus  
compañeros. Encorvado sobre su trago, parecía estarse sujetando  
al vaso para evitar fundirse y escurrir por el piso.

--¡Dios mío! --exclamó ella--. ¿Shinji? ¿Ikari Shinji? ¿De verdad  
eres tú?

Él se volvió ante el sonido de su nombre, esclareciendo la pregunta.  
Sus ojos, azules como el cielo al amanecer, no habían cambiado en  
media década. Se volvió y saludó con una seña, sonriendo; volvió  
a sentarse, mirando de reojo a sus colegas, luego se volvió hacia la  
pareja una vez más.

--¡Hikari! ¡Toji!

--¡Hola, Shinji!

Los dos ya se habían adentrado en el bar. Shinji por fin se puso  
de pie y les hizo una reverencia, y casi se dio en la cabeza con el  
hombro de Hikari cuando ella lo abrazó. Mirando a Toji en busca de  
ayuda, se encontró abrazado también por su mejor amigo, perdido  
hacía tanto. Tras un momento de indecisión, Shinji a su vez los  
rodeó con los brazos.

--Shinji, tantísimo tiempo sin verte. Cinco años, ¿verdad?

--Ehh... Todos nos perdimos la pista después del colegio. Así que  
sí, ya van cinco años. Mira tú. --Rompieron el abrazo, y Shinji se  
enderezó la corbata--. Parece que no fuera tanto tiempo, ¿cierto?

Toji y Hikari empezaron a conducirlo a una mesa, y Shinji dijo por  
sobre un hombro:

--Kacho, ellos son viejos amigos míos, perdonen que me separe de  
ustedes. --Se sentó frente a la pareja mientras Toji ayudaba a Hikari  
con el impermeable--. No salgo mucho con los compañeros del  
trabajo... Lo que me recuerda, leí en internet que tu libro va a ser  
traducido y publicado en el extranjero. Felicidades.

--Gracias --dijo Hikari. Vestía un kimono color lavanda con un patrón  
violeta de flores estampadas. Shinji recordaba a medias haberlo  
visto antes, y se preguntó si sería una herencia familiar. Hikari  
continuó--. ¿Has tenido oportunidad de leerlo?

--No, lamentablemente no.

--¡Jefe! --le gritó Toji al cantinero--. Una botella de sake, ¡y del  
bueno, si es tan amable! --Le sonrió a Shinji--. Esta noche se  
celebra, Shinji. Cinco años ya. Hay que ver cómo han cambiado las  
cosas.

--Sí, noto que ahora tienes una especie de deformidad facial.

--Se llama bigote.

--¿Seguro? --dijo Shinji, sonriendo--. Me pareció que era espuma  
de esa cerveza casera que trataste de hacer en el último año del  
colegio.

--Pues no, no lo es. --Toji se sonrojó mientras Hikari intentaba no  
reírse--. Pero bueno, hace años que no trato de hacerla. ¡Mira,  
llegaron los tragos!

El cantinero dispuso una bandeja con una botella de sake y tres  
tazas choko. Toji llenó con mano experta cada taza casi hasta el  
borde. Brindaron a la buena salud y bebieron. El sake les supo seco  
en la boca y les dejó un ardor tibio en el estómago. Toji suspiró.

--Ahh, se siente la calidad. Es del bueno. Hikari y yo nunca  
gastábamos en buen trago cuando estábamos en la universidad.

--Ah, ¿así que fuiste a la universidad? --inquirió Shinji--. Me acuerdo  
de que pasaste por un período en que hablabas de hacerte  
carpintero o constructor, o algo así.

--Toji estuvo estudiando francés un tiempo --dijo Hikari--, y todavía  
estamos tratando de entender por qué. Pero terminó con un título  
en lo que llamaron "biodinámica", que no es biología pero tampoco es  
educación física.

Toji asintió:

--Después de todo por lo que pasó mi hermana..., yo creo que me  
gustaría aliviar un poco el sufrimiento de otra gente. Hasta el último  
momento, ella fue una niñita alegre, valiente. Nunca voy a saber  
cómo lo lograba, pero lo lograba. Ahora que tenemos algo de plata,  
puedo empezar a estudiar para sacar la licencia de terapeuta físico.

--Es muy bueno oír eso. Buena suerte, Toji. --Shinji desplazó su  
atención a Hikari--. Y tú estudiaste literatura. Me acuerdo de que  
cuando salió tu primer libro, guardé el artículo del diario...

--¿Ese? --dijo Hikari en tono displicente--. No era más que una  
novela corta y unos cuentos que junté mientras estudiaba. Con toda  
sinceridad, Shinji, este libro va a ser mi primer libro de verdad. Lo  
planeé, lo escribí, y yo siento que es lo que un libro de verdad tiene  
que ser. En mi corazón, este es el número uno.

Se interrumpió mientras Toji le llenaba la taza, y todos bebieron.  
El ambiente estaba mucho más distendido que apenas un momento  
antes, resulta del sake y del humor de los degustadores. Hikari  
aseveró:

--No nos has hablado de ti, Shinji. ¿Y?

--¿Ah? ¿"Y" qué cosa?

--¿Y, se juntaron alguna vez tú y Asuka?

Todo volvió a él, los recuerdos como LCL bullente. El dolor de esa  
noche --hacía casi cinco años exactos, se percató-- se alzó dentro  
de él. No podía ocultar de Hikari y Toji una expresión de  
descontento, pero podía contarles una verdad a medias.

--Perdón. Se me había olvidado que el "¿Y?" y que preguntes por  
Asuka van de la mano. --Se rieron con eso, como él había esperado  
que hicieran, y se apresuró a continuar--. Asuka y yo no hemos  
hablado desde que salimos del colegio. Ahí se fue de vuelta a  
Alemania. No le escribí y ella no me escribió a mí. En eso quedó  
todo.

--Ah, qué pena...

Hikari fue interrumpida por Toji:

--Gracias al altísimo. Ustedes dos no hubieran llegado a ningún lado.

--¡Toji!

--¡Es verdad! ¡Es verdad! Después que la ONU le quitó el poder a  
SEELE y a NERV, Asuka con Shinji ya no tenían nada en común.  
No se podían ni poner de acuerdo en si le echaban cerdo o vaca a  
la comida, ¿cómo iban a poder tener una relación de verdad?

--Toji, en todo el tiempo que te conozco, tú nunca has entendido a  
Sohryu Asuka Langley. Ahora bien, ella necesitaba a alguien en su  
vida, y Shinji siempre ha sido la persona precisa para ella.

--Claaaro. Como costal humano, para pegarle. Eso buscaba la  
demonia en una pareja.

--Toji, cielo, por favor no le digas demonia. Ella no es demonia.

--Ese no era un cintillo el que tenía en el pelo, ¡eran cuernos!

--No eran cuernos.

--¡Sí eran! Shinji, dile que eran cuernos.

Shinji exhibió una sonrisa paupérrima.

--¿Se acuerdan de cuando ustedes dos nos decían "Los casados"?  
--dijo--. ¿Los dos están casados, no?

--Comprometidos --dijeron al unísono.

Shinji asintió, pero cambió el tema:

--Mandé solicitudes a las universidades que el orientador me sugirió.  
Me aceptaron en un par. Elegí una de Kioto porque fue la primera  
carta de admisión que llegó. No... no puedo decir que la haya  
pasado bien o mal allá. Me llevé bien con mis compañeros de  
dormitorio; eran bien tranquilos. Uno era guitarrista clásico, e hice  
un par de presentaciones con él, tocando dúos que le ayudé a  
escribir.

"Empecé a tomar cursos de psicología. Tal vez había sabido  
siempre que tenía un desastre en la cabeza, y quería alguien que me  
ayudara, o a lo mejor caí ahí por accidente. Pero ahí quedé. Cuatro  
años de mi vida, y saqué la licenciatura en psicología. Me gustaba,  
me gustó el trabajo. Conocí gente interesante e hice algunas cosas  
interesantes. No creo haber destacado en eso ni nada, pero no  
estaba mal. No, no más para mí, gracias, Toji.

"En el último año de universidad, me di cuenta de que tarde o  
temprano iba a necesitar trabajo. Así que fui a una feria en la  
universidad, de empresas que buscaban gente. Había una empresa  
ahí... Tengan, dejen que les dé una tarjeta. --Shinji les pasó a Hikari  
y Toji una tarjeta por encima de la mesa--. Obana Limitada, es  
solamente una empresa de publicidad. Alguien leyó el currículo que  
les dejé y pensó que un piloto de Evangelion haría bien de vocero,  
para la empresa o alguna de nuestras cuentas. Bueno, yo no soy  
muy fotogénico ni nada, así que eso no resultó. Me dieron un cargo  
como empleado ejecutivo y me transfirieron acá a Hokkaido.

--¿Qué clase de trabajo haces ahora? --preguntó Hikari.

--Hasta hace unos meses, era responsable de mirar por la ventana  
todo el día y firmar cualquier cosa que aterrizara en mi escritorio.  
Después la empresa consiguió un contrato con un centro turístico,  
unas termas, orientadas a la tercera edad. Para todos en Tokio la  
cuenta era un estorbo, así que la mandaron a Hokkaido, donde me la  
tiraron encima a mí.

--Unas termas --prorrumpió Toji--. Shinji, ¿no será el Centro de  
Salud Hanagata?

--Ajá.

--¿Me estás diciendo --dijo él--, que TÚ eres el tipo al que se le  
ocurrió la medusa que canta opera?

--Yo soy --declaró Shinji--. Incluso escribí la melodía de la canción.

--¡Estamos en presencia de un genio! --dijo Toji--. Hikari, tengamos  
un bebé y pongámosle Shinji. ¿Qué dices?

Hikari se rió. --¿Y si es niña?

--Le ponemos Medusa. Shinji, eres un genio. ¿Y de ahí qué pasó?

--La plata mueve al mundo --dijo Shinji--. Me han empezado a llegar  
proyectos de verdad. Es más, justo hoy terminé mi trabajo con el  
monorriel de Kobe que están planeando. Supongo que soy un éxito  
como publicista. Esa es mi historia.

Pasó un momento de silencio, luego Hikari preguntó:

--¿Pero no te has mantenido en contacto con nadie de antes?

--No, con nadie --contestó Shinji--. Asuka se volvió a Alemania  
después de sacar el título en la Kantou Daigakku. Mi padre sigue  
encarcelado en Nuremberg. Supe de Kensuke justo antes de que  
empezara ese curso intensivo de inglés que estuvo tomando, para  
poder reunirse con la capitana Ibuki en Nueva Amsterdam...  
¿Conociste a la capitana Ibuki, Hikari? ¿Sí? Qué bueno. Y Rei...  
Nunca supe qué le pasó después de la invasión de la ONU. Podría  
estar en cualquier parte, no sé dónde. Esa es la única gente que  
yo conocía, en realidad.

Shinji terminó el resto de su sake. Toji dijo:

--Busquémoslos.

--¿Eh?

--Mírenlo de la siguiente manera --dijo--. Shinji, recién terminaste  
con tu coso del monorriel de Kobe, y Hikari, reina, esta era la  
última parada de la gira del libro. Yo todavía no me inscribo en las  
clases de terapia física. Hagámoslo. Vamos a buscarlos a todos.

Hikari empezó a decir, "Te volviste loco, Toji", pero al tratar de  
explicarse por qué, no pudo encontrar un motivo. Más aún, por loco  
que se pudiera haber vuelto Toji, tenía razón: era el mejor momento  
para reflotar viejas amistades. Al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella,  
la mente de Shinji funcionaba como la de Hikari. Ahorrándole la  
molestia de sacar su propia conclusión, ella dijo:

--Sí. Hagámoslo.

--Pero... Pero...

--Toji tiene razón, Shinji --le dijo Hikari--. Tú sigues siendo piloto  
Evangelion. Dile a tu jefe que necesitas una semana para tener una  
reunión con los demás pilotos. No te van a poner ningún problema.

--...Me imagino.

--Y no te olvides, cuando salga mi próximo libro tendrá que haber  
una campaña publicitaria grande. ¿No dijiste que la plata mueve al  
mundo?

Shinji asintió, muy despacio. Sonreía:

--De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Parte segunda

------------------------------------------------------------------

SINFONÍA PARA EL DIABLO (PARTE SEGUNDA)

Por Daniel Snyder  
Versión castellana de Miguel García  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Las nubes cubrían el cielo de la costa Este de Estados Unidos.  
Con el alba, la mortaja de nubes se trocó de gris a violeta y a  
dorado. Para cuando el sol ganó la lucha de remontar el horizonte y  
la mañana empezó, las nubes eran de su acostumbrado color blanco  
celestial. Un avión de pasajeros de la JAL surcaba la mañana,  
rasgando la blancura con su bramido de turbinas. Su destino era  
Nueva Amsterdam, que era al antiguo Nueva York lo que Tokio-3  
era a Tokio en sí. A setenta kilómetros de su antecesora, estaba  
enclavada donde la nueva playa del océano Atlántico se encontraba  
con el río Hudson y las montañas Taconic. Vivían apenas 200 mil  
personas en la ciudad; así y todo, por razones históricas, los  
gobiernos de Estados Unidos y de la misma Nueva York estaban  
emplazados allí, al igual que la Asamblea General de las Naciones  
Unidas.

Un enviado especial de la ONU se reunió con los tres en el  
aeropuerto y les condujo a una limosina alquilada. Así, Toji, Hikari  
y Shinji hicieron un recorrido suntuoso por las calles de Nueva  
Amsterdam. La ciudad era populosa como su predecesora, pero bien  
organizada y pasmosamente baja de altura. A diferencia de Tokio-3,  
Nueva Amsterdam había crecido en lo horizontal en vez de  
verticalmente. Construcciones de dos y tres pisos, de cemento y  
ladrillo rojo, crecían al pie de los cerros como disímiles especies de  
hongos. Las construcciones dominantes eran los edificios de  
gobierno. A enorme coste, la Casa Blanca original, el Congreso y  
el Edificio de Justicia habían sido salvados y restaurados. Reflejando  
el cambio de poder obrado en el siglo XXI, los tres edificios capitales  
palidecían en tamaño ante el complejo de la Asamblea General de la  
ONU. Era una reproducción idéntica de los edificios originales que  
habían quedado destruidos en el Segundo Impacto. Esa mañana,  
con el cielo encapotado ocultando al sol, la fachada negra del  
edificio principal y las nubes blancas se combinaban para hacer que  
la edificación recortada contra el cielo semejara un ojo, de mirar  
inefable, de nunca pestañear.

Toji, Hikari y Shinji fueron conducidos a una oficina en el segundo  
piso del edificio. Luego de solo uno o dos minutos de espera, se  
presentó ante ellos un individuo flacucho, vestido con un uniforme de  
NERV color café. Llevaba el pelo castaño pajizo cortado casi al rape,  
con precisión exacta. Sobre el tabique de la nariz llevaba un par de  
lentes. Detrás de estos, sus ojos mostraban una energía casi  
maníaca.

--¡KENSUKE!

--¡Qué tal, muchachos! ¡Werucom ta Nyuu Ansatudam! --Hubo un  
intercambio general de abrazos--. Hikari, caramba, estás estupenda.  
Parece que llegué como una década tarde a decir eso, ¿cierto? Y  
supe lo de tu libro, te felicito por tu gran trabajo. Lo van a publicar  
en inglés también, así que lo voy a poder leer de las dos maneras.  
Toji, yo creía que ibas a estar estudiando terapia física. Pero me  
imagino que eso puede esperar, ¿verdad? Me alegra que hayas  
querido salir a visitar. Shinji, me alegra muchísimo verte después de  
tanto tiempo. Ya había perdido toda esperanza de volverte a ver.

--Yo también me alegro de verte, Kensuke --contestó Shinji--. Te  
queda bien el uniforme de NERV. Te queda mejor que a mí.

--No te las des de irónico, Shinji, o te pego.

Con una seña, Kensuke los hizo pasar a su oficina. Al igual que la  
sala de espera, estaba revestida con paneles de madera verdadera.  
El escritorio, archivadores, computadora, alféizar de la ventana y  
todas las demás superficies planas estaban cubiertas con figurillas de  
robots de ciencia-ficción, EVAs y ángeles. Las visitas se sentaron  
en sillas plegables. La habitación tenía el espacio suficiente para  
albergar con holgura a cuatro personas. Kensuke se acercó a un  
aparador junto a la puerta y desde un termo se sirvió té verde en  
un tazón.

--¿Alguien más quiere tomar algo? --inquirió--. ¿Hikari? ¿Toji?

--Yo estoy bien.

--Para mí un té --dijo Toji. Miraba una fotografía puesta sobre el  
escritorio de Kensuke. Era la foto de la clase en su último año de  
colegio--. Ojalá me hubiera acordado de sonreír para la foto. Parece  
que eras el único contento de toda la foto, Kensuke.

--¡Eso! --dijo él--. Y por eso la tengo. Me gusta ver cómo reacciona  
la gente cuando se dan cuenta de quién es el único que está  
sonriendo. Pero, bien mirada, puedo ver que Shinji tiene como una  
sonrisita.

Kensuke mostró una sonrisa ladina y añadió en voz alta:

--Como la que tiene ahora.

La sonrisa se derritió en la cara de Shinji y desapareció, para ser  
reemplazada por un sonrojo. Estaba mirando una foto de la EVA-01.  
Algún fotógrafo había captado a la EVA de perfil justo cuando  
proyectaba su Campo AT para atrapar al Décimo Ángel. La imagen  
había sido ampliamente difundida. Kensuke se había agenciado una  
reproducción grande y lustrosa de la imagen.

--Y, eh, ¿y qué pasó con las Evangelion, a todo esto? --le preguntó  
Shinji a Kensuke--. Aunque se supone que todavía soy parte de  
NERV, nunca me lo dijeron.

--¿Quieres saber? ¿Y quieres un té?

--Sí, te agradecería un té.

Kensuke le dio a Shinji un vaso de espuma plástica lleno con té y  
señaló la foto.

--La 01 sigue en alguna parte debajo del Geofront, suponemos. Igual  
cosa con los restos de la 00. La 02 estaba incrustada en baquelita y  
enterrada cuando dinamitaron lo que quedaba del Geofront. Ahora  
que la Tecnología de Dios ya no funciona, todas las unidades EVA  
son montones de maquinaria y chatarra seudo orgánica. Nadie las  
quiere. El gobierno japonés no tiene con qué pagar para que se  
deshagan de ellas, y no hay adónde llevárselas. Así que allá van a  
quedar.

"Dejen que les cuente un poquito de mi trabajo. La gente sigue  
queriendo la Tecnología de Dios. Los científicos de NERV han  
demostrado matemáticamente que ya no hay ciencia detrás de ella;  
o sea, que no es reproducible. Lo que funciona de pe a pa una vez,  
no te funciona la segunda vez, y no hay cómo saber qué clase de  
modificaciones tienes que hacerle a tu experimento para que te  
funcione de nuevo. Eso ya lo sabemos. Pero en el mundo hay  
mucha gente idiota. Creen que... Cállate, Hikari. Como iba  
diciendo, creen que porque la Tecnología de Dios funcionó como por  
veinte años, puede volver a funcionar. No le podemos decir a esa  
gente las razones de por qué no, porque es un montón de secretos  
bien grandes y sucios. En todo caso, de nada serviría decírselo,  
porque la gente cree lo que quiere creer.

"El otro problema es que nada en la naturaleza es verdaderamente  
aleatorio. Hemos demostrado que el colapso de la Tecnología de Dios  
ya se completó en un 99,9999 por ciento. No hay manera de saber  
bien si ya se completó del todo, porque la estadística no nos da para  
tanto. Pero esa sola posibilidad de una en un millón hace que la  
misma clase de gente que le busca la cuadratura al círculo, o que  
quiere encontrar patrones en el pi, busquen esta tecnología.

"Así que tienes gente que sueña con gobernar el mundo, invirtiendo  
en la Tecnología de Dios tremendas sumas de la plata que han  
ganado desde el Segundo Impacto. Hay menos de doscientas  
organizaciones que en algún momento puedan siquiera reproducir los  
experimentos básicos del 97 en el polo Norte. De esas, más o menos  
diez van a lograr los del 99 o del 2000. Esa gente representa una  
amenaza para ellos mismos y para el mundo, porque si les FUNCIONA,  
si sus experimentos tienen el éxito que predicen las leyes de Akagi,  
entonces su salud, y la salud de los que los rodean, está en sumo  
peligro.

"Ahí es donde entra NERV. Nosotros los vigilamos, los detenemos,  
encarcelamos a los de la plata y les damos nuevos empleos a los  
científicos. La verdad, la orden es matarlos a todos, pero nadie  
obedece eso. Somos seres humanos, no nos gusta quitar más vidas  
de las necesarias.

Kensuke hizo un alto para tomar un sorbo de té. Toji hizo la  
pregunta que estaba en la cabeza de todos:

--Entonces... ¿Has...? Tú entiendes..., ¿tenido que matar a alguien?

Kensuke asintió despacio con la cabeza:

--Es mi trabajo. Un mal necesario. Siempre me pregunté si sería  
capaz. Pero no hablemos de eso. Planear operaciones y ver que se  
lleven a cabo no es ni siquiera lo que más hago. Es casi puro trabajo  
administrativo. Le ayudo a Maya a procurar que NERV tenga  
suficiente libertad para hacer nuestro trabajo, que tengamos  
financiamiento, que la ONU esté informada, bla bla bla. En realidad,  
hago montones de informes, juntando la información que nuestros  
funcionarios reúnen. Costa Rica, Arabia Saudí, Angola... Tengo que  
saber de todos esos países, quién está en el poder dónde, y cuánto  
peligro presentan.

--Mencionaste a Maya hace un momento --dijo Shinji--. ¿Sigue en  
NERV?

--Sí --contestó Kensuke--, es más, yo estoy bajo su mando. Pero y  
ella y el mayor Thorgarssen tienen que entregar un informe para esta  
semana sobre... ehh... --Hojeó por un reducido conjunto de páginas  
impresas presentes en su escritorio y miró la primera línea de una de  
ellas-- sobre el "Estado de la Tecnología de Dios en Europa como  
amenaza para la seguridad mundial". Así que se está preparando  
para eso. Pero en la tarde vamos a comer con ella y ahí la vamos a ver.

Con soltura, tiró el papel a un lado:

--Sinceramente, muchachos, Maya no tiene estómago para el  
aspecto que tiene que ver con la muerte en nuestro trabajo; pero  
tiene experiencia, y es buena científica. Le va a ir mejor si no trata  
de ser el oficial de más rango aquí, y eso lo sabemos todos. A  
capitana es lo más alto que va a llegar, nada más.

--A propósito --intervino intempestivamente Hikari--, ¿Asuka está  
en NERV? ¿O sabes tú dónde está?

--¿Quién, la Demonia? --dijo Kensuke. Lo pensó un momento, y  
concluyó--. No, no sé. Pero sí sé con quién tienen que hablar en  
Alemania para saber. Se llama Lieberman, y está a cargo de las OES  
en la rama alemana. También vas a necesitar la firma de él para  
visitar a tu papá, Shinji.

--¿OES? ¿Y eso qué es, Kensuke?

--"Operaciones especiales de seguridad". Se encarga de mantener a  
los usuarios de la Tecnología de Dios bajo siete llaves, no perder de  
vista a los ex pilotos, cosas por el estilo.

--Ah, entiendo --dijo Shinji--. En ese caso, ¿él puede saber dónde  
está Rei?

Kensuke se rió.

--Te iba a preguntar algo muy parecido, Shinji. No ha habido  
registros de ella desde el día en que la ONU tuvo la idea genial de  
invadir Tokio-3.

Shinji se encogió:

--No... No fue culpa de la ONU, yo fui el responsable...

--Da igual. --Kensuke terminó su té y se puso en pie--. Aquí en la  
ONU ya nadie anda apuntando con el dedo ni echando la culpa, si te  
hace sentir mejor. ¡Y ahora salgamos de esta oficina! Me tiene  
cabreado estar encerrado, y todavía no escucho las historias de  
ustedes. Vamos. Maya va a comer con nosotros en la tarde, pero  
hasta entonces estamos libres. ¿Les afectó el cambio horario? ¿Ya  
se registraron en algún hotel?

Fueron al hotel, un edificio de cinco pisos, y dejaron el equipaje en  
sus respectivas habitaciones. La entretención durante la tarde  
consistió en un recorrido a la Estatua de la Libertad, en un barco con  
fondo de vidrio. El tiempo estaba perfecto para verla: el sol de la  
tarde había asomado de entre las nubes, y el agua estaba apacible y  
diáfana. Había marea muerta, de modo que la punta de la antorcha  
casi afloraba del agua. Bajo cubierta, los turistas quedaban a unos  
diez metros de la corona de la Estatua. Shinji miró lo mejor que pudo  
al rostro anacrónico, ennegrecido por las sombras del agua. Se le  
ocurrió que una vez que el barco se fuera, el Atlántico que rodeaba a  
esa cabeza quedaría en completa quietud. La mujer de bronce, allí  
en el mar, no "oiría" nada, ni a nadie. Estaría completamente sola.

--¿No seremos todos la Estatua de la Libertad...? --preguntó esa  
noche durante la cena.

Estaban comiendo en un bello restaurante fuera del centro de la  
ciudad. Los precios eran razonables, y Kensuke les dijo que era difícil  
conseguir reservaciones si no se era de la ONU o del gobierno. No  
requería vestimenta formal. Las ventanas miraban a carreteras con  
liviano tránsito nocturno.

--¿... Siempre con el deseo de que las esperanzas que tenemos  
asomen del agua, pero nunca lográndolo? --concluyó.

Shinji dirigió la pregunta a Maya, que estaba sentada frente a él.  
Se había dejado crecer el pelo desde la última vez que la había visto.  
Llevaba un vestido azul y blusa blanca, y lucía aretes grandes.  
Ponderando la cuestión, Maya dejó el cuchillo y tenedor en el plato,  
masticando pensativamente. Cuando pudo volver a hablar, dijo:

--No creo. Las personas no son estatuas, la gente puede cambiar y  
hacer cosas distintas. Toma por ejemplo a NERV. Primero, diseñamos  
y construimos a la EVAs. Cuando llegaron los ángeles, pasamos de  
tanta ciencia a un programa orientado hacia la defensa. Después  
los ángeles se fueron, y la Tecnología de Dios ya no funcionó más.  
Ahora somos una especie de organización antiterrorista. Así que  
había un solo NERV, pero tres propósitos.

"La gente como tu padre, Shinji, y todos los vejetes que quieren  
que sus propias naciones y sus propias tribus sean los mandamases,  
ellos son las estatuas. ¿Y qué les pasó? Tu padre está preso por  
crímenes contra la humanidad, y los imbéciles separatistas son el  
hazmerreír de la ONU hasta que se van. Tal vez es justicia divina.  
Todo aquel que no se pueda mover está condenado.

Maya devolvió la atención a su filete, pero Shinji estaba  
respondiendo a lo que había dicho.

--Shigeru y Makoto murieron por culpa mía --murmuró en tono  
sombrío--, ¿o sea que eso es la justicia divina?

Las otras dos personas de la mesa quedaron en silencio al golpear las  
palabras de Shinji.

--Shinji... --empezó Hikari, pero Maya interrumpió.

--No, está bien. Shinji, tienes mucha razón. Debí haber tenido más  
respeto por ellos y quedarme callada.

Apuró su copa de vino y arrugó la cara, obligándose a continuar la  
idea:

--Fui la única de la sala de control que salió con vida, Shinji. No sé  
tu padre... Pero conmigo fue únicamente la suerte lo que me salvó.  
Estaba tan asustada con el tiroteo, que me escondí debajo de un  
escritorio. No tuve el valor para estar de pie disparando con todos  
los demás; me escondí. Y Lilith no me llevó porque no pasó por  
donde me escondí. Así fue, y no hay más vueltas que darle.

--¿Podemos cambiar el tema? --dijo Kensuke--. Si a nadie le  
molesta.

--No me gusta pensar --murmuró Hikari-- que la casualidad es lo  
único que tiene con vida a la gente. ¿Y si el que alguien viva o  
muera no tuviera significado? ¿No significaría que Dios no existe?

--Me imagino que no --dijo Toji.

--¿Y si hay un significado, y simplemente no lo entendemos?  
--rebatió Shinji--. ¿No sería prueba de que sí existe Dios?

Maya negó tristemente con la cabeza:

--Es lo mismo que con la Tecnología de Dios. La Tecnología de Dios  
funciona de forma completamente aleatoria, así que decimos que no  
es ciencia. Dios parece trabajar aleatoriamente, así que a creer en  
Dios le decimos "fe". Cuando hay un significado que sí podemos  
entender, ya no es fe, es otra cosa. Ya te das cuenta de qué  
significa eso... Que cualquier significado que encontremos en  
nuestras vidas será una ilusión, o fe, dependiendo de cómo le digas.

Kensuke lo intentó de nuevo.

--¡Pero bueno! --preguntó enérgicamente--. ¿Qué planes tienen  
entre ahora y el momento en que partan a Alemania?

Toji suspiró contemplativamente:

--No muchos. A lo mejor podemos quedarnos más cuando vengamos  
de vuelta. Shinji quiere ver a su padre, y todos tenemos planeado  
visitar a Asuka. Una vez que hagamos todo eso, podemos pasarla  
bien.

--No hagas que visitar a Asuka suene como castigo, amor  
--reconvino Hikari.

Viendo que Toji no tenía modo contundente de contestar, Kensuke  
le dijo a Shinji:

--Bueno, no dejen de pasar cuando vuelvan.

--Por favor, no duden en pasar, Shinji --añadió Maya--. Lamento  
que no hayamos tenido más tiempo para pasar juntos, de verdad  
que sí.

--Yo también podría ser mejor de aquí en adelante, supongo --dijo  
Shinji--. Ahora les voy a escribir por email, o les hablo por teléfono.  
Ya tengo anotados todos sus datos. Y, en serio, gracias por  
reunirse con nosotros. La estoy pasando muy bien en este viaje.

Le pareció, en retrospectiva, asombroso decir algo así.

------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Parte tercera

------------------------------------------------------------------

SINFONÍA PARA EL DIABLO (PARTE TERCERA)

Por Daniel Snyder  
Versión castellana de Miguel García  
------------------------------------------------------------------

¨

Gran parte de Nuremberg había escapado a las consecuencias del  
Segundo Impacto, de los monstruosos cambios ecológicos y de la  
presencia de NERV. NERV había concentrado sus actividades en  
Munich y Frankfurt, ciudades más grandes y de mayor importancia  
histórica. Pero luego de desatada la Instrumentalidad del Hombre,  
fue Nuremberg la que cobró una mayor relevancia histórica. La  
veintena de miembros de SEELE, de NERV y de la ONU que habían  
estado vinculados al proyecto Instrumentalidad --y que habían  
sobrevivido al repentino final de este-- estaban encarcelados en una  
prisión que los lugareños dieron en llamar "Spandau", aunque su  
homónima se hallara en lo profundo de las aguas. Semejaba un  
zigurat o un templo maya, truncado en el tercer piso. En sus muros  
estaban las celdas de los prisioneros; en su centro había un patio  
de ejercicios. Torres de vigilancia y cercas de alambre de púas  
rodeaban la prisión, protegiendo a los 50 mil habitantes de  
Nuremberg. Pero todo era pirotecnia. Los prisioneros no tenían  
dónde ir salvo a las puertas de la muerte. Así pagaban su deuda  
con la humanidad.

Shinji fue conducido al patio de ejercicios. Gunter Lieberman era un  
hombre alto e imponente de unos 55 años. Ya exhibía los efectos  
de la edad: era panzudo y los cigarros baratos que fumaba le habían  
dado una tos persistente. Con una mano carnosa señaló la silla  
raquítica dispuesta en el hormigón.

--Puede sentarse ahí si gusta.

--No, gracias --dijo Shinji--. Prefiero estar de pie. Que se siente él.

--Muy bien. Se lo voy a buscar.

Lieberman caminó hasta el fondo del patio haciendo tintinear un  
llavero. Shinji se sorprendió con aquel anacronismo; ¿era el tener  
tecnología tan primitiva otra forma de castigar a los reos? Miró el  
entorno. Las puertas de las celdas parecían ser de metal con mirillas  
diminutas en la parte superior. ¿Serían de cemento sin aislar en el  
interior?

¿Qué se sentiría estar prisionero aquí?

Shinji vio de lejos a su padre. Ikari Gendo estaba vestido con un  
mono gris. Llevaba cadenas en los tobillos, y tenía la mano derecha  
encadenada a una correa en su cintura. Caminaba arrastrando los  
pies. En los ocho años en que Shinji no lo había visto, el pelo le  
había empezado a encanecer. Su cabello y barba estaban ahora  
mejor mantenidos que cuando era comandante de NERV. Parecía  
más delgado.

Lieberman sentó al mayor de los Ikari en la silla y le dijo a Shinji con  
voz desabrida:

--Tómese todo el tiempo que quiera. Cuando termine nos lo llevamos.

--Entiendo.

El guardia los dejó. Shinji y Gendo se miraron en silencio por un  
momento, en su mundo de cemento estéril.

--Padre --dijo Shinji, con una reverencia.

--Shinji --dijo Gendo, asintiendo--. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

--Sí, ocho años.

Mirando fugazmente de reojo la puerta que había mirado un momento  
antes, Shinji dijo:

--¿Cómo te tratan? ¿Tu calidad de vida es buena?

--Tomando todo en consideración, sí --contestó Gendo--. Tengo  
tres comidas insípidas al día. Tengo una hora actividad física tres  
veces por semana, en este patio. Generalmente troto. En mi cuarto  
hago ejercicio y medito. --Se aclaró la garganta--. He recibido tus  
tarjetas de Año Nuevo, pero siempre atrasadas. Estás trabajando  
ahora, ¿verdad?

--Sí, en publicidad.

--Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. --Detrás de los lentes de su padre,  
Shinji creyó ver una chispa de algo. ¿Diversión?--. ¿Y cómo te va en  
el negocio de la publicidad?

--Bien. A decir verdad, bastante bien. Tal vez pueda enviarte algo  
de mi trabajo.

Gendo negó con la cabeza:

--No creo que te sea posible. Tengo razones para creer que  
destruyen casi toda la correspondencia que recibo.

--Ah.

Shinji, derrotado, quedó en silencio, pero luego aventuró:

--Tal vez pueda traer algo conmigo, si me es posible visitarte de  
nuevo.

Gendo no contestó. Sin arredrarse, Shinji siguió:

--La verdad, Hokkaido es bien agradable para vivir. Hay un parque  
bien agradable donde vivo, y hay una sinfónica local. Conocí al  
director después de uno de los conciertos, y es bien agradable.  
Puede que intente tocar con ellos, sería agradable, si es que el  
trabajo no me quita demasiado tiempo. No sé cómo irá a ser el  
futuro...

--Bien agradable --murmuró Gendo.

Shinji quedó callado al instante. Ikari Gendo tenía la vista perdida en  
algún lugar lejano, que el cuerpo de Shinji parecía por casualidad  
estar bloqueando. Gendo dijo, con fiereza:

--Nada de esto debía pasar. Había un plan. Sí, tenía algunas  
imperfecciones, había dificultades. Pero todos y cada uno cayeron,  
como árboles bajo el hacha. Hasta el momento mismo en que entré  
al hangar de Lilith, no me había surgido ningún, NINGÚN problema  
imprevisto, que no pudiera solucionar. Entonces entré a esa  
bóveda...

--Sí.

--¿Y sabes qué vi allí?

--Me viste a mí, y a la EVA.

--Te vi a ti y a la EVA ayudando a Lilith a bajar de la cruz. --Gendo  
observaba a Shinji con una mirada de fuego--. Lo último que  
recuerdo son dos manos que venían hacia mí. Dos manos. Por Dios,  
eran tan grandes, y tan rápidas.

Shinji dijo en voz queda:

--Eso también es lo último que yo recuerdo, padre. Bueno, recuerdo  
que Lilith te tomó. Pero después de eso, todo está en blanco.

--En blanco, ¿eh?

--Sí.

--¿Y no sabes cómo salimos?

--No.

--Llevábamos dos días desaparecidos. La teniente Ibuki había logrado  
salir por sus propios medios, más esos dos soldados de la ONU, que  
no estaban en el Geofront mismo. Tú y yo logramos salir al mundo  
exterior, brazo con brazo, sufriendo de deshidratación y desnutrición  
pero sin la más mínima herida o rasguño en el cuerpo. Además de mi  
brazo, claro está. ¿Cómo lo logramos, Shinji?

--No sé.

Gendo asintió.

--Déjame hacerte una pregunta que ESPERO puedas responder,  
Shinji. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por que liberaste a Lilith? Y quiero que  
empieces por el principio.

Shinji se sentía débil. Se sentó en el cemento duro y cerró los ojos  
para concentrarse:

--Tenía rabia. Así empezó todo.

--Mm-hm.

--Tenía rabia con todo el mundo. Kaworu, el Decimoséptimo Ángel,  
era mi amigo. Sintió el dolor que yo estaba viviendo. Yo le importé  
incondicionalmente, me aceptó por quien yo era. Nunca me sentí tan  
feliz como cuando estaba con él. Eso me producía miedo, pero al  
mismo tiempo me fascinaba.

--Y después lo mataste.

--Sí, tuve que matarlo. Yo merecía ser el que muriera. Él era tan  
fuerte y tan hermoso, y yo era... Tú sabes cómo era. Tenía rabia  
con todo y con todos por el estado de mi vida.

--¿Y qué hiciste después?

--Pensé... Empecé a pensar que si Kaworu era una persona tan  
maravillosa, tal vez los ángeles no eran tan malos. Sí, atacaban la  
ciudad, mataban gente, pero tal vez había una razón para todo eso.

Gendo asintió:

--Y cuando estabas en el hangar de Lilith persiguiendo al ángel,  
la viste a ella en la cruz.

--Sí.

--De modo que se te ocurrió preguntarle sobre los ángeles.

--Sí.

--¿Por qué te llevaste la Unidad-01?

--Porque estaba impaciente. Porque la única manera que sabía de  
llegar allá era hacerle un hoyo al piso. Porque quería hacer a todos  
los del Geofront enfurecerse conmigo.

--¿No sabías de la invasión de la ONU?

--No, no sabía. --Shinji suspiró--. Es muy posible que haya hecho lo  
mismo, de haber sabido. No me importaba.

--Así que mientras todos estábamos distraídos con las fuerzas de  
asalto de las Naciones Unidas, te llevaste a EVA-01 como quien saca  
un coche sin permiso.

--Sí.

--Llegaste abajo sin problema, me imagino. Dime qué sucedió  
después.

--Lo recuerdo de manera muy vívida, pero... Es difícil de explicar.  
Podría decirse que hablé con Lilith.

--¿Hablaste con ella?

--Sí, pero no con palabras, ni siquiera imágenes. En conceptos. En  
su presencia tuve ideas como nunca las había tenido antes. Era una  
manera completamente distinta de percibir la realidad.

--No deja de ser posible --contestó Gendo--. ¿De qué "hablaron",  
como haya sido?

--De todo. De qué son los ángeles. De su relación con los humanos.  
De Adán. De Lilith propiamente tal. De los experimentos que se  
hicieron en la Antártica... Me dijo que sabías que estabas  
practicándole una vivisección a un ser consciente cuando  
empezaste.

--Sabíamos, sí. Pero teníamos que aprender de los ángeles.

--No lo dudo --dijo Shinji sin escuchar. Los ojos se le llenaron de  
lágrimas con el recuerdo--. Me contó de mucho dolor, no sabes  
cuánto. Al final, hizo una especie de pausa, y yo dije que no quería  
más. Le dije que la iba a soltar si los ángeles nos dejaban en paz.

--Ese debe haber sido el momento en que yo entré.

--Más o menos, supongo.

--Bajaste a Lilith de la cruz.

--Sí. Ella te arrancó el brazo...

--... Porque ahí tenía implantado a Adán.

--Y después se fue.

--Y al irse se llevó con ella la fuerza de Dios.

Padre e hijo quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Shinji  
rompió el hechizo al preguntar:

--¿De qué más deseas hablar?

--¿Hay algo más de qué hablar? --dijo Gendo.

Shinji deglutió con fuerza:

--Qué raro... Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hablar contigo, pero  
ahora que estamos juntos encuentro que en realidad no quiero  
decirte nada.

--Así son las cosas, imagino.

Un momento después, Shinji se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia  
a su padre.

--Gracias por hablar conmigo, padre. Deberíamos hacer esto con  
más regularidad.

--Sí, concuerdo. --Gendo se puso de pie antes de hacer una  
reverencia a su hijo--. Por favor vuelve a visitarme. Y dile a Rei, si la  
ves, que me visite también.

--La verdad, padre --dijo Shinji--, no sé donde está Rei. No la he  
visto.

--¿No? Qué pena. Ha de haber muerto en el Geofront.

--Bueno, adiós.

--Adiós.

Shinji dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta por donde había  
entrado, en busca del comandante Lieberman.

------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	4. Parte cuarta

------------------------------------------------------------------

SINFONÍA PARA EL DIABLO (PARTE CUARTA)

Por Daniel Snyder  
Versión castellana de Miguel García  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se reunió con Toji y Hikari, que conversaban un café en un  
local cerca de donde habían dejado el auto. Se sorprendieron de  
verlo.

--No me vas a decir que estuviste estos minutos y nada más, Shinji  
--dijo Hikari.

--Te dije que no creía que fuera a tardar mucho.

Toji dejó entrever cierta exasperación. Hikari continuó:

--¿Te dio Lieberman-san alguna información sobre Asuka?

--Eh, sí --contestó Shinji--. Bueno, no mucha. Dijo que vive unos  
kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, en una parte que se llama Pegnitz.  
Hay que salir de la ciudad por el Norte y seguir el río.

--¿Cómo se llamaba la parte esa, Shinji? --dijo Toji, pugnando por  
desplegar el mapa.

--Pegnitz.

--Pegnitz..., al lado de un río... Hmm, tiene pinta de estar a más que  
unos pocos kilómetros. Terminamos el café y nos vamos, entonces.

El trayecto les llevó poco más de una hora. La carretera corría entre  
un río ancho y pausado y un bosque de robles que volvía a crecer sin  
guía ni trazado, en campos otrora dedicados a siglos de cultivo. Los  
tres japoneses atravesaron pueblos pequeños, pero vieron poca  
gente, y las construcciones apartadas de la carretera parecían a mal  
traer.

Hikari leía la guía turística que había traído.

--La guía dice que esta área era bien poblada antes. Pero después  
del Segundo Impacto, el gobierno alemán empezó a incentivar la  
migración a las ciudades. Al mismo tiempo, hubo una depresión  
en la economía local, así que casi todos los jóvenes se fueron a las  
ciudades. Casi todo el comercio local son servicios, con un poco  
de industria forestal.

--¿No te parece muy raro que Asuka se haya venido a vivir para acá,  
habiendo tanto otro lugar? --preguntó Toji--. No la estoy criticando,  
en serio, porque ella se puede ir a vivir donde le dé la gana. ¡Pero  
estos son los quintos infiernos! Asuka sacó su primer título de la  
universidad cuando yo todavía andaba en la etapa de "las niñas son  
feas", y después sacó otro cuando nosotros todavía estábamos en  
el colegio. ¿Qué hace viviendo por estos lados, que no tienen pinta  
ni de tener biblioteca pública?

--Yo también me había preguntado eso, amor --contestó Hikari--.  
Shinji, ¿te dijo Lieberman-san en qué trabaja ella, o cualquier otro  
dato?

--No, me dio esta dirección y nada más. --Shinji sacó el papel--.  
Eibahnstrasse 49. Allá iremos a saber, me imagino.

Toji le dio un vistazo a Shinji por el espejo retrovisor, luego quitó  
los ojos de la vía un momento, para darse vuelta:

--Shinji... En serio, ¿cómo te fue con tu papá?

--Fue todo muy parecido a como había esperado --murmuró Shinji.  
La voz casi se le perdió bajo el sonido de la carretera.

--¿Te dio mucho que pensar?

--No. Tal vez... Tal vez por eso estoy así. Perdón.

--No tienes por qué disculparte --dijo Hikari en tono tranquilizador--.  
Ahora entendemos.

Shinji no contestó.

Pronto estuvieron en Pegnitz. Era decrépito, un pueblo abandonado  
a la atrofia. Eran calles enteras de ventanas tapiadas y pintura  
descascarada. En frondoso contraste, el bosque que rodeaba al  
poblado parecía prosperar, floreciente. Toji estacionó el auto fuera  
del único comercio tangible del pueblo, una verdulería. Mientras  
Shinji y Toji adquirían los suministros para un almuerzo liviano, Hikari  
preguntó indicaciones a la cajera, complementando su alemán  
recordado a medias con un libro de frases y una sonrisa afable.

Eibahnstrasse estaba en el borde mismo del pueblo. Aunque podían  
haber estacionado donde quisieran, hacía buen tiempo, y Hikari  
insistió en que caminaran. Toji y Shinji iban cargados con sendas  
bolsas de vituallas para picnic.

--Qué entretenido, y emocionante además, ¿cierto? --dijo Hikari a  
sus dos acompañantes.

--No --llegó la respuesta franca y escueta de Shinji.

Parecía más desamparado que en el auto: tenía los ojos enfocados  
directamente en el suelo; Hikari vio que la bolsa de provisiones le  
tiritaba en las manos.

--¿Shinji? --preguntó--. ¿Pasa algo?

--Nada --dijo él, con voz hosca--, no pasa nada.

--Oi. --Toji habló con voz fuerte, tanto para llamar la atención como  
para silenciar a los otros dos--. ¿Qué les apuesto a que esa es la  
número 49?

Señaló con un dedo a la única construcción en estado decente de  
toda la calle adoquinada. Era una casa de madera, de dos pisos,  
idéntica en forma y materiales a las demás de la calle. Por toda su  
fachada, y por las construcciones vecinas, había dibujos abstractos  
confeccionados por una mano infantil. La artista era una niña de  
edad justa para empezar la escuela. Si bien estaba de espaldas al  
reducido grupo, pudieron ver que llevaba un vestido de encaje blanco  
inmaculado y recias botas negras. Su largo pelo castaño, atado en  
una coleta con un lazo rosado, era levemente ondeado.

Shinji dijo algo entre dientes, pero Hikari no consiguió descifrarlo.  
Ya iba presurosa en dirección la niña.

--¡Mein Fraulein! --exclamó, pero la niñita no interrumpió sus dibujos.

Al acercarse Hikari, oyó un pedazo de lo que la niña estaba  
cantando. Eran dos líneas de la Oda a la alegría de Beethoven,  
cantadas una y otra vez, como solo un niño puede concentrarse en  
un pedazo de canción; pero la letra era distinta.

--Kimi ni mo nimineru... harugana hoshi ga... kimi ni mo...

--¡Mein Fraulein! --volvió a decir Hikari, y continuó--. Guten Tag,  
können Sie mir sagen...

Quedó en silencio cuando la niñita se volvió a mirarla con ojos de  
pliegue epicántico. Dijo en perfecto japonés:

--¡Ah, son eshtranjeros! ¡Mi mami los va querer conosher!

La cruzó la calle y siguió más allá, para desaparecer en el número 49.  
Hikari no se movió. La cara de esa niña, pensó. Volvió con los  
demás.

--¿Shinji, sabes si...?

--Al carajo con todo esto --dijo él bruscamente, pasando junto a  
ella--. Entremos y punto.

Hikari miró a Toji, que había sido encomendado con las dos bolsas  
de comida. Este encogió de hombros, perplejo, y avanzó con Hikari.  
Desde la puerta, la niña sacó la cabeza, con gran entusiasmo.

--¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

El trío se encontró en la estancia gris de la casa. El polvo lo cubría  
todo; apenas un magro esfuerzo se había puesto en barrer los pisos  
y limpiar las ventanas. Había muebles, todos ocultos bajo sábanas  
como enormes bestias durmientes. El olor del deterioro impregnaba  
el aire rancio. Directamente opuestas a la entrada, unas escaleras  
conducían al segundo piso de la casa. La pequeña psicopompo se  
hallaba en el rellano de la escalera, llamándolos con señas. Faltos  
de palabras, Shinji, Hikari y Toji la siguieron en fila.

--¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! --exclamó la niñita mientras remontaban las  
escaleras--. ¡Tenemos vizhitash!

Las escaleras describieron una media vuelta en la subida, de modo  
que los tres japoneses estaban ahora mirando hacia la calle. La  
estancia que ahora veían podría haber sido alguna vez un comedor,  
pero había sido convertida en despacho. Había unos cuantos  
muebles más bajo fundas. La luz que se escurría desde afuera  
mostraba altos de libros, muchos abiertos y exhibiendo señas de uso  
reciente. Dominaban el cuadro los ventanales amplios del segundo  
piso y el escritorio ante estos. El escritorio estaba cubierto de  
revistas y resmas de papel.

Al escritorio se hallaba sentada una joven, con un vestido de largo  
completo. Su pelo castaño rojizo estaba largo y descuidado, pero  
limpio. Tenía las uñas cortadas de buen modo. En la mano derecha  
tenía una pluma de ave, vestigio de una época ya olvidada, y  
garrapateaba con el cálamo en una hoja de papel. Con la mano  
izquierda señalaba palabras en un diccionario.

--Zeitung... Zeitschkraft... ¿Zunge? No. Zehe... aquí, tal vez...,  
con Zähne... Ja, das ist gut... Nein, besser...

Sohryu Asuka Langley posó la pluma y dirigió la mirada a las tres  
personas paradas al tope de las escaleras. Los ojos se le iluminaron  
y sonrió, una sonrisa ancha y malsana. Empezó con risitas:

--¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Años echándome de menos, no? ¡Ya sabía yo quién  
iba a volver! Difícil aguantar lejos de mí, ¿cierto? Toda la cháchara  
esa de no estar interesado era únicamente para... Para desafiarme,  
para ver si podía, ¿no? Bueno, pues ¡pude, Shinji! ¡Lo logré! ¡Soy  
exitosa! Lo logré todo sola, no me hiciste falta tú, ni tu ridículo  
NERV, ni nadie más que yo. Kyoko y yo estamos de lo más bien  
sin ti, Shinji. Somos felices. Y ahora, volviste donde nosotras,  
¡ARRASTRÁNDOTE como el bicharraco que eres, desde el mismísimo  
Japón!

--¡Oye, oye! --vociferó Toji--. ¿Qué cosa pasa aquí? ¿Asuka?

Asuka bufó:

--Bueno, no esperaría que un zopenco rematado como tú entienda,  
así que déjame explicártelo. Soy nada menos que tu vieja conocida,  
Sohryu Asuka Langley, ex piloto, ex física, y ahora, ¡la más grande  
crucigramista JAMÁS conocida en el idioma alemán! Y esta es mi  
preciosa hijita Kyoko, producto de mi amor y como cinco minutos de  
ayuda por parte de Shinji. --A la mención de su nombre, la niñita  
llegó corriendo a situarse orgullosa junto a su madre--. Este es  
nuestro propio barrio privado en el bellísimo pueblo de Pegnitz, aquí  
en el corazón de Bavaria. Y somos felices. Somos tan, pero tan  
felices sin ti, Shinji, imbécil... ¡Cosa imbécil! ¡Anda, corre!

Shinji ya iba a traspiés por la escalera, con Toji en cercana  
persecución. Hikari miraba boquiabierta de un par al otro.

--¿ASUKA? ¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?

--Ve a buscarlo, Hikari.

--¿Cómo dijiste?

--Que lo vayas a buscar, Hikari. No he terminado de hablarle todavía.  
Voy a hablar contigo en un rato, pero quiero terminar primero con el  
idiota de Shinji.

--Asuka... --Hikari aspiró una bocanada de aire y tomó una decisión  
relámpago--. Asuka, vuelvo en cinco minutitos, tengo que hablar con  
Shinji, pero vuelvo enseguida, así que no te vayas a ninguna parte,  
¿sí?

--Anda, que aquí voy a estar. El idiota ese...

Hikari se precipitó hasta afuera para encontrar a Toji sustentando en  
los brazos a un Shinji sollozante. Pugnaba por decir algo. Luego de  
un pañuelo de papel proveniente del bolso de Hikari, consiguió decir:

--Namu... amida... butsu...

--Shinji --dijo Hikari con voz delicada--, ¿de qué estaba hablando  
Asuka? Por favor, dinos, queremos saber.

Toji ayudó a Shinji a sentarse en la calle adoquinada. Shinji aceptó  
otro pañuelo y estuvo en silencio durante un momento antes de  
continuar:

--Ya va tanto tiempo... No sé si se acuerdan, de que Asuka estaba  
furiosa conmigo después de que salió de su catatonia y pilotó la EVA  
por última vez. Ella creía que había ganado el combate contra las  
EVAs de Producción y que yo le había robado el triunfo. Antes de  
que volviéramos al colegio no paraba de parlotear que yo había  
estado conspirando desde el principio con mi padre para humillarla,  
a fin de hacer al piloto EVA perfecto.

"Ya no podía soportar verla todos los días, y ella tenía planes de  
volver a la universidad, así que empezamos a vivir aparte. Yo me  
aclimaté bastante bien, diría. Pero Asuka nunca terminó de  
recobrarse, o al menos creo que no. Tal vez fue por toda la tensión  
de su universidad nueva y el que estuviera viviendo sin nadie, sola  
con sus ideas, la razón de que cruzara el límite.

"Debió haber un momento en que pude haberla frenado, o dicho que  
no, o rescatarla. Pero yo tenía quince años. No sabía nada de esas  
cosas. Ella llegaba a las horas más insólitas a quejarse conmigo de lo  
ingrata que era su vida y que a duras penas la soportaba. Y yo me  
hacía el que escuchaba.

"Eso funcionó bien los primeros dos años, más o menos. Para el final  
del último año de colegio todos andábamos preocupados de los  
exámenes. O sea que si Asuka quería llegar a hablarme, la dejaba  
entrar, pero yo tenía trabajo que hacer. A veces, si me quedaba  
pegado en un problema de matemáticas o algo así, le pedía que me  
ayudara. Ella lo resolvía, claro, pero se pasaba más rato diciéndome  
lo tarado que era que enseñándome matemática. Empezó a llegar  
con trago barato y a emborracharse viendo el televisor mientras yo  
estudiaba como enajenado.

"En el último año del colegio, se emborrachó tanto que vomitó todo el  
piso. Limpié la porquería y le dije que se fuera, y se fue. No volvió  
durante unos meses después de eso. Una noche... Una noche la pillé  
tratando de treparse a mi balcón del tercer piso, con un paquete de  
latas de cerveza. Cuando llegó arriba, ella misma me dijo que era la  
idiotez más grande que había hecho en su vida. Me despedí de ella,  
ella se despidió de mí, y pensé que ahí se terminaba todo. No estaba  
contento, por cómo había empezado o dónde había ido a parar  
todo... Porque... Porque yo sé que Asuka no es persona que merezca  
rebajarse así. O eso pensaba yo.

"Hace cinco años, a fines de este mes, Asuka se apareció en mi  
edificio a tocar el timbre. Ya me habían aceptado en la universidad,  
era fin de semana, así que pensé que no hacía daño que me hablara.  
La dejé entrar. Ya estaba muerta de borracha. Se sentó a la mesa  
de la cocina... y estuvo dos horas hablando pestes de toda la gente  
que conocía. De ti, y de ti, y de Kensuke y... de toda nuestra clase,  
hasta de gente como Misato-san y Kaji. A todos les contó los  
defectos y lo miserables que eran.

"Cuando al final la empezó conmigo, me...

"Me esposó debajo de la mesa y me tuvo contra mi voluntad.

Toji y Hikari quedaron atónitos. Cuando pudo volver a hablar, Toji  
dijo:

--¿Qué es eso de que te tuvo contra tu voluntad?

--¡QUE NO QUERÍA FORNICAR CON ELLA, ESO ES! --vociferó Shinji.

--Shinji --dijo Hikari. Tenía los ojos vidriosos--. ¿Son puras mentiras,  
cierto? ¿Es broma, verdad?

--Ya viste la prueba. Tal vez en otro universo las cosas podrían  
haber resultado con nosotros. Tal vez si hubiéramos empezado  
apenas nos conocimos. Pero para cuando estábamos en el colegio,  
ya sabía cómo era ella, y no sabía cómo manejarla. Estaba cansado  
de intentar. Ella era una amiga que quería seguir siendo parte de mi  
vida, y nada más. Una amiga muy bella, muy sola.

"En la universidad me di cuenta, después de que ya había pasado, de  
que no era tanto el sexo lo que ella quería, sino el acto sexual. No  
podía tener mi corazón, pero podía tomar mi cuerpo. Y no sé si fue  
inspiración del momento o de su genialidad, pero consiguió lo que  
quería. Quién más que Sohryu Asuka Langley podría violar a un  
hombre.

"Y lo peor es que..., con toda franqueza, nunca me cuestioné nada.  
Sentía que me lo había merecido. Sentía que ya la había estado  
rechazando demasiado tiempo sin saber qué hacer, y que yo estaba  
pidiendo a gritos que algo así pasara. Y bueno, pasó. Ya no la odio  
por eso. Es un pedazo vacío de mi vida y nada más.

Estaban los tres sentados en el camino adoquinado, con la mirada  
hundida en el mar lítico que formaba. Sobre ellos, nubes dispersas,  
llevadas por un viento manso, bloqueaban el sol a intervalos  
erráticos. En la calle vacía, no podía oírse ninguno de los sonidos  
habituales de los pueblos.

--Shinji, estás hecho un despelote --aseveró Toji.

--Sí. Ya lo sé.

------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Parte quinta

------------------------------------------------------------------

SINFONÍA PARA EL DIABLO (PARTE QUINTA)

Por Daniel Snyder  
Versión castellana de Miguel García  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka había vuelto a sus crucigramas. Al producir un mínimo de  
cuatro crucigramas por día, se aseguraba un ingreso suficiente  
para sobrevivir: comida, materiales, ropa para Kyoko y un diccionario  
nuevo cuando se le antojaba alguno. La llegada largamente  
pospuesta de Shinji había intervenido su itinerario, pero no lo había  
desbaratado. Más aún, dándole vueltas en su mente a la idea,  
había alguna suerte de inspiración en la llegada de su ex compañero.  
Acaso pudiera tomar algunas de esas imágenes folclóricas que los  
japoneses asociaban con el amor y engranarlas a la forma de  
crucigrama. ¡Ese sí sería un reto interesante! Uno digno de la  
mente de Sohryu Asuka Langley, sin duda.

La primera palabra que usaría sería "sakura", naturalmente. Pero  
¿tenía "flor de cerezo" una traducción apropiada al alemán? A su  
editor podría no gustarle que usara el término japonés original, el  
viejo metiche ese... Demasiado del tiempo de Asuka era gastado  
corrigiendo para sortear los cambios que el editor tildaba de  
"necesarios". ¡Ridículo!

--¡Mamá, mamá, eshtán volviendo pa' dentro!

--Los oigo, amor. No te preocupes, no te van a hacer nada.

Muy típico del viejo chocho ese, objetar el japonés original. Bueno,  
pues había otras palabras para usar. "Sombrilla" era una, por cierto.  
Y además estaban las flores. Tal vez... ¡Tal vez pudiera hacer  
un crucigrama basado únicamente en flores autóctonas de Japón!  
Sería difícil, ¡y verdaderamente merecedor de su ahínco!

--Eh... ¿Asuka-chan?

Momento. No era de Shinji, esa voz. Asuka se dio vuelta y miró  
hacia las escaleras. Shinji y ese amigo de él, Toji, estaban allí, en  
efecto, pero era Hikari la que había hablado. Hikari daba nerviosas  
miradas de reojo a Shinji. Luego, en una voz festiva y radiante,  
dijo:

--¿Te gustaría un trabajo en NERV?

--¿Ah?

--¿Te gustaría volver a trabajar para NERV? Ellos tienen muchísimas  
ganas de tenerte allá. ¿Cierto, muchachos? --Shinji y Toji asintieron  
afanosamente--. Eso. NERV tiene muchas ganas de tenerte  
específicamente a ti de vuelta. ¡Es más, lo antes posible! ¡Hoy  
mismo, incluso!

Asuka dejó la pluma y giró su silla para verlos de frente.

--¿Vinieron en tropel hasta acá solo para hacerme una oferta de  
trabajo? ¿Eso es todo?

--¿Quiénes, nosotros? ¡Pero claro que no! --Hikari puso su mejor  
empeño en reírse de dicha idea. Tenía la sensación de que la carne  
se le caía de los huesos--. ¡No, vinimos a verte, desde luego, pero  
supimos de ese trabajo y nos pareció perfecto para ti! ¡No  
aguantábamos las ganas de decírtelo!

Hikari hizo una señal a Shinji de dar un paso al frente. Shinji miraba  
un papelito que aferraba en la mano.

--Hay una persona de la División Ciencia de Materiales de NERV, se  
llama doctor Joseph Morgan..., y necesita a alguien que le ayude a  
trabajar en los exoesqueletos de las EVA. Está buscando a alguien  
que tenga un grado avanzado en física, alguien que podría trabajar  
las horas que quiera... Tú y yo técnicamente seguimos estando en  
NERV, así que para ti sería un mero trámite.

Su discurso no provocó reacción por parte de Asuka. Antes de que  
el valor pudiera extinguírsele, continuó:

--Tú y Kyoko podrían volver con nosotros a Nuremberg. La  
entrevista podría ser mañana, incluso. Hay alojamientos de sobra en  
las instalaciones de NERV para una estadía corta. Después, cuando  
te den el trabajo, las dos podrían irse a Zurich, donde tal vez no has  
ido nunca, pero igual hablan alemán, así que...

Si seguía escuchando, Asuka no daba señas. Estaba echada en la  
silla, descansando el codo en el apoyabrazo y con la vista perdida  
en el espacio. Kyoko se había desentendido de los advenedizos y  
estaba en el piso hojeando un libro de sobremesa, tarareándose una  
melodía discordante.

Pasados unos momentos, Asuka rompió el silencio incierto.

--No te vas a Suiza conmigo, ¿verdad, Shinji?

--Eh... --tartamudeó Shinji, sonrojándose--. No. Tengo un trabajo  
en Hokkaido, no puedo.

--Ah. --Asuka tragó saliva--. ¿Qué haces allá?

--Soy publicista. Ya llevo casi un año en eso.

Había dejado de lado hacía mucho tiempo sus recuerdos escolares de  
Asuka; ahora, en un cuarto extraño, en un país extranjero, viéndola  
hurgarse el corazón, los recuerdos empezaron a revivir, a arder.  
Cuando los ojos de ella lo miraron con un mar de alma arreciando en  
sus profundidades, los recuerdos vinieron. Buenos tiempos, épocas  
malas... Pero, más que nada, tiempos en que había tenido miedo de  
la presencia de ella. De su belleza carnal, de su fuerza física, el  
miedo a lo desconocido que viene de ser un niño de catorce años  
viviendo con una niña de catorce años. Volvía a tenerle miedo:  
conocía el corazón de ella, ella conocía el de él; ¿qué se aprontaba  
a decir?

--Estás demasiado ocupado para venirte a Suiza conmigo, ¿cierto?

Estaba atemorizado, porque había solo dos respuestas posibles.  
Una era mentira, una mentira dulce que podía conducirlo al otro lado  
del mundo. Que podía llevarlo a la cama de una joven bellísima y de  
intelecto privilegiado. Que podía darle una hija hermosa, que apenas  
comenzaba su vida y educación. Que podía hacerlo conocido en los  
más prominentes círculos científicos y posiblemente sociales. Y la  
única alternativa era la verdad simple, una verdad que --más allá de  
toda duda-- dejaría arañazos en el alma de él, y en el alma de una  
muchacha con quien había crecido.

Lo único en que pudo pensar fue en la sonrisa del Decimoséptimo  
Ángel. Nagisa Kaworu.

--No me puedo ir contigo --dijo Ikari Shinji--. Pero si vas tú, Kyoko  
puede estar contigo. No sería mucho problema conseguir que NERV  
te dé un bono para ayudarte con el traslado. Ella puede ir contigo.  
Va a aprender francés en el colegio, además. ¿Kyoko-chan?

La niña quitó la vista del libro.

--¿Shí?

--Kyoko-chan --le dijo Shinji, acuclillándose para mirarla a la cara--,  
¿te gustaría ir a vivir con tu mamá a una parte completamente nueva  
del mundo? Podrías hacer amigos nuevos y estudiar en una escuela.  
¿Te gustaría?

--Mi mamá dice que no tengo pa' qué ir a la escuela --dijo Kyoko,  
desafiante.

--...¡Pero hay nieve! Y hay montones de amigos nuevos que podrías  
conocer, ¿te gusta conocer gente nueva, verdad?

--¡Sí!

--¡Ahí está! --Shinji acarició a niña en la cabeza--. Asuka, Kyoko-chan  
puede estar contigo en vez de mí. Y puedes ser buena madre y  
encargarte de que se eduque bien.

Hikari intervino:

--No me cabe duda de que te irá excelente, Asuka. ¿Por qué no  
te vienes con nosotros a Nuremberg? Allá te concertamos una  
entrevista. Kyoko puede venir.

--Hay espacio de sobra en el auto --añadió Toji.

Se quedaron en silencio, y Asuka se puso en pie y empezó a  
deambular por el cuarto. Sus pasos era lentos y mesurados. Sus  
manos resecas se envolvían y torcían una en torno a la otra. Caminó  
por delante de la silla y volvió; luego pasó junto al escritorio, hasta  
llegar por último a la ventana. Miró la calle vacía de más abajo, casi  
con gesto de añoranza.

--Shinji... --Una oscilación le entraba y salía de la voz--. ¿Por qué  
las cosas no pueden ser simples? ¿Por qué no me dices que me  
quieres y punto? Tengo rabia contigo. Por Dios que sí. Tú no me  
tratas bien. Tú no... no me tratas con el respeto que todos los  
demás me dan. Toji me tiene miedo, ¿sabías? Y Hikari cree que soy  
su mejor amiga. Soy más inteligente que los profesores vaya donde  
vaya. NERV me necesita como piloto. Con eso no hay ningún  
problema. Pero me tienes que querer. Es como las leyes de la física.  
Los metales se expanden al calentarlos. Necesito que el chico que  
viva conmigo esté enamorado de mí.

"Pero tú NO ESTÁS enamorado de mí, ¿cierto? Tú crees que no soy  
más que un manojo de impresiones falsas. No entiendes que no tiene  
nada de malo intentar hacer que la gente te quiera, o te tenga  
miedo. Es lo que me hizo llegar donde estoy ahora. Soy la número  
uno, ¡soy Sohryu Asuka Langley!

Apuntó un dedo acusador en dirección a él:

--No me besas nunca a menos que te lo diga. No te portas amable  
conmigo porque quieres. Elogias a otras, como a la Niña Maravilla o  
a Misato. No me invitas a salir. En realidad, ¡no sirves para nada  
como novio! Te... Te puedes desaparecer todos estos años, y  
después venir a hacer una especie de entrada triunfal, a intentar  
salvarme de alguna especie de vida sin salida que se supone que  
llevo. Lo puedes hacer. ¿Pero sabes qué?

Dio un paso amenazante hacia él y declaró, gritando hasta donde  
le dio la voz:

--¡Ikari Shinji, tú nunca, nunca me vas a convencer de que me  
quieres!

--Asuka...

Temblando de emoción, ella se atrevió a mirarlo a sus ojos de ángel:

--Ojalá yo pudiera.

Clavó la mirada en él, intentó analizarlo, durante casi un minuto: el  
pelo castaño, los ojos azules, el corte de su traje, la forma en que  
tenía las manos empuñadas a toda fuerza, y la forma en que Kyoko  
se desplazaba hasta el lado de él, mirando a su madre con miedo.

Asuka emitió una especie de sonido chirriante desde el fondo mismo  
de la garganta. Intentó pasar corriendo por entre los tres adultos,  
pero Toji la atrapó al pasar junto a él. Ella giró sobre un talón e  
intentó soltarse.

--Asuka, ¿para dónde crees que vas? --preguntó él, con voz  
tajante.

--¡Suéltame, tarado! ¡Suéltame!

Hikari asió los hombros de Asuka.

--Asuka, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

--¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Por supuesto.

Para la tercera vez, se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para  
buscar a Kyoko. Llevó a la niña hasta su lado en actitud protectora  
y le abrazó los hombros.

--¿Creyeron que me estaba volviendo loca o qué? Por supuesto que  
vamos con ustedes. Sí. Vamos. Vayamos a buscar su auto. Dijeron  
que andaban en auto, ¿cierto? Podemos ir a Nuremberg. Ven, Kyoko.

Kyoko, Asuka y Hikari caminaron de la mano hasta el coche mientras  
Toji y Shinji conversaban trivialidades. Durante el trayecto a  
Nuremberg, Hikari dio de comer a Kyoko queso, pan y unas uvas  
grandes y negras sacadas de la bolsa con comida. Asuka miraba por  
la ventana, a veces la ventana misma. Toji se concentraba en la  
carretera ante él, y Shinji decidió que no tenía nada que decir.  
Sentía la lengua hueca en la boca.

Llegaron a Nuremberg a media tarde, y Lieberman se reunió con ellos  
en las instalaciones de la prisión. El oficial depositó a Asuka y a  
Kyoko en el asiento trasero de un camión de NERV.

--Asuka --dijo Hikari por la ventana--, te vamos a visitar cuando te  
den el trabajo.

--Si es que me dan el trabajo --contestó ella, con una voz sin vida.

--Te lo van a dar, Asuka. Yo creo en ti.

Hikari le tiró a Asuka un beso por la ventana, y le hizo señas a  
Kyoko. El camión echó a andar con un gemido unos momentos  
después. Shinji sintió el corazón desapretársele al unificarse el  
camión con el tráfico del día. Ella ya no era una incógnita. Al fin  
Asuka había tocado la Tierra; el choque había sido violento, pero  
no tanto como él había temido a veces.

--Bueno, ¿y ahora qué va a pasar? --preguntó Toji--. A Asuka le van  
a hacer evaluación y terapia psiquiátrica, ¿y resulta que además le  
van a dar un trabajo de verdad?

--El trabajo es de verdad --dijo Shinji--. Eso me dijo Kensuke. Asuka  
no va a tener que pasar por la terapia si no la desea. Ojalá que sí,  
de verdad.

Hikari le sonrió a Shinji.

--No te preocupes por Asuka --le dijo en tono tranquilizador--. Ella  
es más fuerte de lo que parece en estos momentos, Shinji. Yo creo  
en ella.

Él respondió muy despacio:

--He... He hecho todo lo que puedo por ella. Creo. Igual no parece  
que fuera suficiente, pero ya está, terminamos.

Toji asintió. --Eso. Vamos, Shinji. ¿Dijiste que Kensuke sabía algo  
de dónde puede estar Rei?

Shinji recobró el ánimo:

--Eso dijo. Tengo ganas de verla, y muchas.

------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Parte sexta

------------------------------------------------------------------

SINFONÍA PARA EL DIABLO (PARTE SEXTA)

Por Daniel Snyder  
Versión castellana de Miguel García  
------------------------------------------------------------------

¨

Tokio-3 se había convertido en una ciudad de espíritus. No  
simplemente abandonada; estaba impregnada con un influjo de recelo  
casi tangible. Solo se requería de seguridad mínima para restringir la  
entrada de gente, y los soldados que custodiaban sus límites tenían  
períodos de servicio de no más de seis meses. Nadie quería estar allí.

Ningún ser viviente quería estar allí tampoco. No había perros  
merodeando las calles vacías de la ciudad, aunque había meriendas  
fáciles para aprovechar en la comida pútrida de los anaqueles de sus  
tiendas. No volaban pájaros por sus cielos. La pesca mar adentro  
era insignificante. El único agente cuyas marcas eran apreciables  
en la ciudad era el tiempo. El tiempo roía los edificios, derribaba los  
semáforos y enviaba grietas por el cemento que componía las calles.

Con el tiempo, los despojos de todo en la ciudad caerían al interior  
de la portentosa cavidad de su centro, por sobre el Geofront.  
Lilith, el ángel de la cruz, se había ido en una columna de fuego  
despiadado, feroz, que la había elevado por aquella cavidad. La  
llamarada que acompañara su partida había destruido la ciudad por  
sobre los segundos pisos. Había también succionado todo el oxígeno  
del aire en su partida; los vientos de su estela desnudaron de árboles  
las faldas de los cerros, y de basura las calles.

Así, Tokio-3 se convirtió en una ciudad donde nadie quería vivir, y  
donde ninguna cosa era capaz de sostenerse. Ocho años después  
de los acontecimientos terribles, el bosque se había expandido  
marginalmente para recuperar la tierra que una vez había ocupado.  
Pero dentro de los límites de la ciudad no había hierba o maleza  
alguna. Y aún así, Aida Kensuke les había dicho --aunque algo  
crípticamente-- que allí podían encontrar a Ayanami Rei. Shinji se  
preguntaba cómo sería su calidad de vida, si le estaría yendo bien.

Al encontrarla, tuvo una respuesta.

Quizá ella los había estado esperando, allí junto a su edificio. Seguía  
vestida con su uniforme de colegio. Sonreía, una sonrisa de verdad,  
que mostraba cada uno de sus dientes. Una parte distraída de la  
mente de Shinji le dijo que por primera vez la veía sonreír así, con los  
ojos abiertos de par en par y las manos entrelazadas por delante de  
ella.

Ayanami Rei era un conjunto de huesos perfectamente articulados,  
que yacían en el cemento, mirando hacia arriba, a donde su  
apartamento había estado una vez.

--Nadie sabe qué pasó --dijo Kensuke--. Tal vez sobrevivió al  
desastre y alguien le dijo que se fuera a su casa. Tal vez volvió acá  
porque para ella su casa era esta. No... no se me había ocurrido  
antes. Alguien me dijo hace un par de meses que había unos restos  
humanos en la ciudad, pero nadie se había dado el tiempo de  
recuperarlos.

--¿Y POR QUÉ CARAJO NO? --le gritó Shinji a la ciudad vacía--.  
¿Acaso igual no es un SER HUMANO?

Kensuke apartó la mirada.

--No era responsabilidad mía, Shinji. No puedo supervisar cada  
orden. Además..., la ciudad debería haber estado evacuada antes  
de que apareciera el Decimoséptimo Ángel. Nadie sabía que se  
trataba de Rei, en todo caso. No fue nada personal. Pensaron  
que era alguna niña que llegó perdida acá y murió.

Shinji tiró los pocos artículos contenidos en su bolso. Recogió el  
cráneo de Rei y lo metió en el fondo, seguido por las vértebras  
cervicales.

--¿Sabes qué, Kensuke? Renuncio. Ya me HARTÉ de NERV.

--Entiendo, Shinji.

Toji y Hikari habían seguido el ejemplo de Shinji y estaban reuniendo  
los huesos de las extremidades de Rei.

--Es que no entiendo... A mi padre le dan comida y ropa, y al  
mismo tiempo, Asuka estaba abandonada y a Rei no le dieron ningún  
respeto como ser humano. Esto es culpa de NERV. --Shinji estaba  
introduciendo con gran cuidado costillas en el bolso--. Así que  
cuando vuelvas a Nueva Amsterdam, diles a todos que ya me cansé,  
y que no voy a ser ni siquiera empleado extraoficial de NERV, ¿me  
oíste?

--Sí, Shinji. Tienes razón.

Sacaron de la ciudad, empacado, el esqueleto de Rei, por calles una  
vez cotidianas, ahora muertas. En la falda de un cerro al suroeste  
de la ciudad, unos pocos árboles contemplaban la urbe de más abajo.  
Era un sitio tranquilo, reflexivo. Shinji, acompañado por sus amigos,  
escarbó una tumba donde los restos de Rei pudieran descansar al fin.

--Me voy a encargar de que instalen una lápida aquí --ofreció  
Kensuke--. O algo así. Nunca conocimos a Rei, ¿verdad? ¿Alguna  
idea de qué le hubiera gustado aquí, Shinji?

--No sé. Con lo que hagas basta. Gracias, Kensuke.

La mañana siguiente encontró a Ikari Shinji en su departamento,  
mirando de modo inercial por la ventana. Había estado viajando  
continuamente durante seis días. Aunque había prometido a sus  
empleadores volver al trabajo al día siguiente, descubrió que no  
quería. La idea de volver a una oficina donde no era valorado,  
únicamente para llenarles las manos de dinero a otra gente, le  
produjo náuseas. La náusea le hacía pensar en hospitales.  
Los hospitales le hacían pensar en cielos rasos de hospital.

La conexión le hizo estremecerse, despavorido. Había llegado a  
aborrecer el estado de su vida. Aborrecía su trabajo, aborrecía vivir  
solo, y se aborrecía a sí mismo porque todo fuera así. ¿Por qué no  
podía haber mantenido a sus amigos juntos al salir del colegio?  
¿Por qué no podía haber salido a buscar un trabajo de verdad?  
¿Era demasiado tarde para él?

Miró en torno a la habitación. Sus pertenencias eran pocas en  
número: la computadora, unas pocas prendas, un par de muebles;  
no había necesitado más, pensó. En el banco estaba el grueso de  
un año de sueldo. En realidad, lo único que tenía era...

Shinji cruzó el departamento y abrió la puerta de un armario.  
Su violonchelo yacía descansando como el tronco de un desnudo.  
La madera castaño rojizo era tibia en la luz de la mañana. Tras  
afinar un poco, las cuerdas sonaban aún hermosas y añorantes  
bajo el arco. "Bueno --se dijo--, imagino que no sé escribir novelas,  
o compilar crucigramas, o matar gente. Pero sé tocar el violonchelo.  
Ya va un buen tiempo desde que intenté componer, pero... ya no me  
queda nada más".

Dos días después llegaron noticias de que las Naciones Unidas se  
encontraban construyendo un monumento a la memoria de la gente  
que había muerto en Tokio-3. Shinji calculó que en realidad solo  
había conocido a unas cuantas decenas de personas durante sus  
días en esa ciudad. Pero había una historia que él podía contar  
acerca de esas memorias, y Shinji planeaba terminar su réquiem  
antes de que Kensuke pudiera oficiar su memorial.

La sinfonía empezaba delicada y cadenciosa en clave de mi mayor.  
El chelo solista ejecutaba una melodía plana, insípida; pero el alma  
con que Shinji la tocaba brindaba vida y una sensación de quebranto  
a esas notas del todo predecibles. Luego de unos minutos, el  
sintetizador recién adquirido por Shinji añadía un acompañamiento  
orquestral en do sostenido mayor. El compás pasó de compasillo a un  
compasillo binario, apropiado para una marcha, y acordes disonantes  
de contrabajo con cuartas suspendidas parecían asediar al  
violonchelo principal...

------------------------------------------------------------------

¨

Copyright 2000 Daniel Snyder. Copyright de la traducción, 2007  
Miguel García. Se autoriza su reproducción en cualquier forma digital  
o binaria. Sin embargo, queda estrictamente prohibida toda copia  
impresa. Shin Seiki-Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad intelectual  
de GAINAX. Toda semejanza con personas vivas o fallecidas es solo  
coincidencia.

Me di cuenta, en el curso de escribir este relato, de que había varias  
similitudes entre mi historia y las de otros. El concepto de Toji  
convirtiéndose en terapeuta físico deriva de "The One I Love Is...",  
de Alain Gravel, en tanto el hacer que uno de los Pilotos estudie  
psicología proviene de "Farewell (to the Final)", escrito por Daruma y  
Ka-Wing Tam. Si bien no opté conscientemente por emular esas dos  
historias, el hecho es que leí ambas antes de escribir esta. Toda  
similitud ha de ser considerada como elogiosa y no simplemente  
imitativa. 


End file.
